¿Quién dice que no tengo padre?
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Era el primer año que lo hacía y realmente no se había explicado la razón de no haberlo hecho antes


Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Fic para la campaña el valor de los extras (más información en mi perfil)_

* * *

**¿Quién dice que no tengo padre?**

Se había levantado más temprano de lo que acostumbraba hacer todos los días, limpió su habitación voluntariamente aún siendo el acto en contra de lo que comúnmente hacía, se vistió poniendo especial esmero aunque comúnmente pasaba de eso. Incluso, para hacer más extraño el día, pidió a Akamaru permanecer en casa mientras salía y se encargaba de "_aquello que tenían pendiente_".

Llegó a la casa Hyūga tan pronto como pudo donde su compañera de equipo le esperaba.

—No te quito mucho tiempo Hinata-chan.

—No te preocupes Kiba-kun, de cualquier forma mi padre salió ayer de emergencia, creo que no estará en casa hoy.

La tímida chica lo invitó a pasar. Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina donde, sobre la isla de preparación, se encontraba un libro que supuso el chico era el recetario. Ella le indicó que leyera la página en la que lo había dejado abierto cosa que él hizo en silencio asintiendo de tanto en tanto.

—Me parece perfecto voy rápido a comprar las cosas y regreso.

—No es necesario, hay todo en la alacena.

—Déjame darme ese gusto, después de todo no creo hacer más que eso. — replicó él rascándose la cabeza y riendo un poco. Casi enseguida salió a la carrera.

El centro de la aldea pese a ser temprano estaba ya bastante activo, desde pastelerías hasta tiendas de libros, tiendas de ropa y restaurantes ofreciendo el menú especial del día. La gente circulaba y la mayoría tan feliz que incluso ignoraba el precio aumentado de las cosas por ser día festivo. Ya resentirían las cuentas al día siguiente.

Pasó de local en local comprando todo lo que necesitaba según las indicaciones del libro mas aparte alguna otra cosilla que se vería o sabría bien si se le combinaba con el resto, nunca había cocinado, pero más de una vez había acompañado a su madre a hacer las compras.

Hacía fila en la carnicería, una larga hilera de mujeres aguardaban formadas a que el viejo dependiente las atendiera. Y en esa pequeña pausa fue cuando analizó la situación en la que se encontraba, era el primer año que lo hacía y realmente no se había explicado la razón de no haberlo hecho antes.

Sin duda, había madurado bastante, o al menos ahora que veía las cosas muy distintas a cuando recién se había graduado se daba cuenta de algunos detalles que había pasado por alto, quizás porque como eran cosa de todos los días no destacaron en su juicio. Como la alfombra de la sala por ejemplo. Nunca le gustó la horrorosa cosa amarilla en la que no se podía jugar porque era muy rígida y apenas se había dado cuenta de que lo valiosa que era, pues Suna había enviado una a cada clan importante cuando se firmó el primer tratado de paz con esa aldea y estaba hecha con… muchos hilos y nudos a mano*.

Sí, ese era un buen ejemplo, había veces en las que no se sabe el verdadero valor de algo hasta que pasa mucho tiempo, y entonces curiosamente algo indiferente, se vuelve importante.

Regresó a la mansión donde aguardaba su amiga, regresaron a la cocina y con todo el cuidado del mundo, Hinata comenzó el laborioso proceso de elaborar la receta elegida manteniendo al joven Inuzuka atento y como asistente "pásame eso".

Terminada la mezcla y colocada en el horno se sentaron en las sillas del desayunador en un extraño silencio, extraño por parte de él que usualmente era el que hablaba sin parar mientras su compañera escuchaba, asintiendo, negando, o con algún monosílabo.

Pensaba en lo que había pasado el día anterior, en las palabras que habían levantado su ánimo cuando sentía que se quedaría en episodio depresivo por mucho tiempo.

La primera vez que le había gustado una chica para algo más que jalarle el pelo o arrojarle bolitas de papel llenas de saliva y la primera vez que le respondían "no me llaman la atención los animales". Pero más que haber sido rechazado estaba el énfasis en la intención, porque sabía de sobra que no se refería a Akamaru, que lo decía a la parte de él que le gustaba llenarse de tierra, de arañar las cosas con las garras, de olfatear todo.

El sonido del horno que terminaba su tiempo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, con ayuda de unas toallas de tela que había por ahí para precisamente sacar cosas calientes, retiró el molde de vidrio, esperaron a que se enfriara un poco y colocaron algunas cosas de adorno comestible, algo realmente austero, no se trataba de una tarta de cumpleaños de una niña de cuatro años pero era necesario que al menos denotara que se trataba de algo especial.

Para cuando estuvo listo en un acto auténtico y normal del chico, abrazó a su compañera, la beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo directo a su casa con el cuidado adecuado para no arruinar su entrega.

Debía pasar prácticamente por toda la aldea y en el camino se hizo obvia la rareza del día.

Sakura e Ino caminaban juntas discutiendo sobre cuál de sus regalos era más apropiado, de mejor calidad, de gusto fino. La rubia llevaba un chaleco Jōnin que había visto en aparador, de material más liviano pero más resistente, impermeable, con una estilización distinta al que usaban comúnmente los ninjas y que incluía un diseño nuevo para invocar las armas a partir de los mismos bolsillos sin necesidad de usar estos propiamente, como si de un pergamino se tratara.

—Tu padre ni siquiera es ninja ofensivo Ino-cerda, ¡Y tampoco usa el uniforme!

La chica del cabello rosa tenía el suyo en una bolsa de papel verde oscuro, pero por el comentario de la otra fue muy evidente lo que era.

—Por favor frentona, ¿qué va a hacer el tuyo con otro juego de té?

— ¡Este es más costoso y más grande que el que le regalé el año pasado!

Ambas se detuvieron a mitad de la calle lanzándose miradas asesinas entre ellas cuando pasó el joven Inuzuka a su lado, con una tarta aún caliente en las manos. Las saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza y un "hola" efusivo, pero manteniendo una prudencial distancia entre las dos mujeres que empezaban una de sus rencillas.

— ¿Era Kiba?

—Si Ino-cerda, aún no estás ciega.

— ¿Para que lleva la tarta si él no tiene papá?

—No sé, a lo mejor se la encargó Shino.

Posiblemente las había escuchado, los oídos del chico eran demasiado sensibles como para haberlas ignorado, pero sinceramente no les hizo mucho caso y siguió su camino. Naruto le dio alcance a las dos kunoichi que había avanzado también.

— ¡Hey! ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡No grites, estoy aquí al lado! — reclamó la chica soltando un certero golpe a la cabeza rubia que se le había plantado enfrente.

—No te enojes, solo quería saber que si hoy, como tenemos medio día libre querías ir a almorzar conmigo.

—No puedo, mi papá me espera. — cortó sin detenerse haciendo que los tres siguieran el camino.

—Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión, ¡Ya sé! ¡Kiba no celebra el día, voy a buscarlo! ¡Nos vemos luego!

El joven hiperactivo se alejó corriendo, en su camino se encontró precisamente con quien buscaba justo antes de que entrara a su casa.

— ¡Hey, Kiba!

— ¡Naruto! ¿Qué pasa? Bueno espera un momento ¿Sí? Ven, pasa. — le invitó una vez que consiguió abrir la puerta. El chico Inuzuka anunció su llegada pero no hubo respuesta al momento, llegaron a la sala en la cual, echado sobre la alfombra amarilla se encontraba el imponente compañero negro de la señora de la casa que entreabrió su único ojo.

—Tsume salió, va a llegar tarde, lo mismo Hana, te dejaron comida en el refrigerador solo hay que calentarla y que por favor, no quemes la cocina. — le dijo cerrando de nuevo su párpado, aunque arrugando la nariz.

—Bueno, aunque ya que trajiste algo.

—Sí, de hecho es para ti, viejo.

El animal se incorporó un poco mirando curioso al chico que se acercaba mientras el rubio permanecía en la puerta.

—Feliz día del padre viejo.

—Yo no tengo… cachorros.

—Bueno, eres el compañero de mi mamá y de alguna forma has cuidado de mí, no tengo el pelo negro. — dijo riéndose un poco.

—Pero creo que te debo más a ti que al tipo que embarazó a mi mamá… gracias.

—… Nunca habías hecho esto.

—No es muy común que tu viejo camine en cuatro patas, por eso me tardé en entender.

Kuromaru acercó el hocico a la tarta bajando la cabeza un poco y se comió la tira de tocino que decoraba el centro y luego probó el resto mientras Kiba le rascaba la cabeza.

—Ahora sí ¿Qué querías Naruto?

— ¡Ah! ¡Yo! Bueno, no importa, hay algo que debo hacer justo ahora.

El rubio salió de la casa y corrió de vuelta al bullicioso centro de Konoha, se dirigió a uno de los edificios en particular, recorrió los pasillos que sabía de memoria y entró sin avisar a uno de los salones donde un sorprendido ninja le miraba desde su sitio en el escritorio detrás de una pila de exámenes pendientes de calificar.

— ¿Naruto?

—Iruka-sensei ¿Quiere ir a comer Ramen?

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Jeje, sí, reciclé la idea de la alfombra amarilla de mi NaruHina ("Hablando se entiende la gente")_

_Apenas ayer, domingo, se celebró el día del padre en mi país, muchos tienen la idea de que ese tipo de festividades no deberían existir porque no es justo que solo un día se celebre al padre o la madre, según sea el caso. Y por consiguiente el asunto de los regalos, pero mi punto aquí era resaltar que no se necesita más que reconocer algunos detalles para hacerle saber a "esa persona" que no es solo una alfombra en la casa XD_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
